


somebody to cry for

by missesiamout



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missesiamout/pseuds/missesiamout
Summary: After an attack on the crew the secret Jim and Bones tried to hide slowly comes to light.A McKirk OS





	somebody to cry for

It’s safe to say the last mission went not exactly as planned. As soon as everybody got down on the planet the natives attacked us. No one really had any fatal injuries but everyone had to go to sickbay to get checked out. So as soon as they got back onto the Enterprise everyone tried to get to sickbay as soon as possible. No one wanted an angry doctor on top of this.  
Everyone except Jim of course. You see he wanted everyone else being checked out before him. Jim knows that Bones will make a huge fuss when he comes anyway. So he can put it off a little longer.

When he finally decides to show up, Sickbay was quiet. Jim does however know that his Bridge Crew has to still be here or Bones put them all on bed rest because no one except him where on the actual Bridge.  
“JIM!” Bones rushed up to him looking really worried.  
“Hey Bones. Calm down I’m fine I promise. I just had to send a report to Starfleet about the mission.”  
Bones didn’t seem to calm down.  
Oh. So something happened to someone. He wouldn’t normally be so upset.  
Bones pushed him into a bed and started getting his things.  
“If you dare to stand up or leave I swear I will hypo you into oblivion.” Bones said angrily.  
Jim just put his hands up in defense.  
“Do you fucking know how worried I was when everyone showed up except you, you complete moron. AND NOW I SEE YOU WERE SHOT YOU DUMBASS. You know that has to be treated or you will fucking die.” Bones waved his instruments around as he spoke and tried to fix Jims wound at the same time.

Both men were not aware that the whole sickbay was watching them right now. No one had seen Dr. McCoy this upset before. They knew that he cared for everyone but Jim and Leonard? This seemed to be more than just friendship.

Jim saw that Bones got more and more upset the longer he treated him. So he grabbed his wrist and Bones instantly stopped. “What is it?” Bones asked sounding pissed.  
Jim spoke quietly, “you need to calm down. Everything is fine. I am alive and I will be fine.”  
A small tear made its way down Bones face. Jim cupped his cheek and wiped it away. “Hey no crying. Everything is fine.” He took Bones hand and put it over his heart. “Close your eyes and feel. Everything is fine.”  
The rest of Sickbay just starred at them. How long have they been hiding? Because now everyone is sure that those two are involved with each other. How couldn’t they after they did this? Also how couldn’t they notice that everyone was starring at them? But again they are so involved in each other right now, the ship could crash and they probably wouldn’t notice.  
When Bones spoke up his Voice was thin und really small. “Yes this time you’re alright but what about next time? You get hurt every time. I have to worry every single time you leave the ship. Hell I worry every time when you’re not near me.”  
Now Bones couldn’t stop himself and he really started crying. Jim instantly wrapped his arms around him and tried to calm him down. “I know. Please stop crying. I am fine. You’re fine. We’re fine.”  
But nothing helped. Jim never felt as helpless as he did in this moment.  
Slowly Bones stopped crying. “You okay now?” Jim asked softly. Bones just nodded.  
After a moment he proceeded with examining Jim.  
Jim just let him be. He knew better than to disrupt Bones while he did his medical stuff.  
“Jim I need to give you a hypo.” Bones said softly. “I know you hate them but I can’t get around this one.” Jim just nodded and tried to relax as Bones admitted the Hypo.

At this point most people in the room just felt like they were intruding even though they technically were in a public space. But on the other side no one seemed to be able to look away as their Captain and the grumpy Doctor played a love story before their eyes. They also knew both men didn’t realize what they are doing right in this moment.

After Bones was finished treating Jims wound they just remained silent. After a while Bones leaned his head against Jims and sighed. “I’m sorry Bones.” Jim whispered silently. “I try not to get hurt next time.”  
“Jim you know you will get hurt the next time something like this happens. You said yourself you want to protect you crew even if you get hurt.”  
Jim winced. “I know I just can’t help it.”  
Bones sighed again. “I am aware. That’s why I am around to fix you and everyone on this ship up when you come back. But please come by earlier next time or I will kill you myself. I was so worried. Some people had really serious wounds and when you didn’t show up I assumed the worst.” The tears threatened to spill again but Jim took Bones face in his hands and kissed him slowly and poured all his feelings into the kiss.

It was safe to say that no one expected them to kiss. Everyone figured they were more than friends but no one really thought they would ever do something so public.  
This was the moment Christine Chapel walked in. To her astonishment everyone was silent. There was no chaos and no one was dying. In fact they all stared in the direction of one biobed. When she turned her head she knew why.  
Christine knew the Captain and the Doctor were a thing. Seriously you just had to watch them but for them to do that? But apparently she was the only one with good manners because she walked up the bed and quietly closed the curtain. The two men didn’t even notice that she was there nor that the curtain was closed. Christine turned around confused. She spotted Nyota and walked up to her. “What happened? I was commed that an attack took place and now everyone is watching Leo and Jim make out?”  
“Well Leonard freaked out and that’s what happened. I don’t think they realized that we all watched them.”  
“I guess Leonard reached his breaking point. The Captain always gets hurt and it was clear that Leo would freak out one day.”  
Nyota just nodded. “You don’t seem surprised by them being together. How long did you know?”  
“I mean didn’t everyone kind of know that those two are together?”

“I love you so much Jim.” Bones whispers into his ear after they stopped kissing, his eyes still closed.  
“I love you too.” Jim said opening his eyes and realizing the curtain was closed.  
“Oh. I think we accidently told the whole crew about us.” He said after a while, processing the fact.  
“What do you mean?” Bones looked around them, “Oh shit. I guess we should have waited for that when we would have been back at our quarters.”  
“I mean at least we don’t have to tell them anymore. Wait till they find out we’re married.”  
Bones laughed. “Yeah I think I am going back to doing my duties then. And you will go rest in our quarters. You’re on medical leave for two days starting now.” With that Bones opened the curtain and looked around. Everyone was starring. Of fucking course.  
“Why are you all standing around, get back to your work. Everyone from the landing party is on medical leave for two days and has to be cleared by either me or Dr. M’Benga to return to duty.”  
Startled from the sudden outburst everyone stood up and did exactly what Dr. McCoy said.

It was later that evening when the whole Bridge Crew got a message from the Captain. It only said that there is a meeting in half an hour and they should come to his quarters.  
So everyone gathered their stuff and went to the Captains quarters, wondering what he wanted from them. No one was surprised that Scotty was there too. He basically is a member of the bridge crew. The same goes for Leonard.  
“You all are probably wondering why I asked you to come here. I just wanted to clear the air about Dr. McCoy and Myself.”Jim said after everyone sat down.  
“Captain you are aware that everyone knows about this already.” Nyota answered with a small laugh. “Everyone was so sure about you two so it came to no one as a surprise.”  
“Yeah I know we weren’t really discreet about it. But I want to assure nothing will change in our behavior we will still be our professional selves.” Jim said. “And now I want you to have a good time. I brought snacks and Bones got us a movie so this is going to be a movie night deal with it.”  
While Jim said that Nyota saw a ring on Jim’s finger.  
“I can’t believe you two. How long?” She said looking very obviously on their now interlocked hands with matching rings. Jim seemed to know what she meant because his whole face turned into a light shade of pink and he got a really goofy smile on his face. Leonard on the other hand looked really confused until he followed her gaze.  
Other than those three no one really seemed to know what was happening.  
“It’s going to be 5 years in two weeks actually.” Jim said shyly.  
Nyota looked at them. Could she actually say she was surprised? Thinking about all the times they interacted in front of her. Leonard literally brought Jim back to life after the whole Khan debacle.  
Everything just makes sense now. How could anyone think about them other than being a married couple?  
“I don’t want to interrupt but what is happening right now?” Sulu said after a few moments of silence.  
Before Jim and Bones could say anyone Nyota turned around and said “Well or dear Captain and our beloved Doctor forgot to tell us that they are married for several years now.”  
That everybody was shocked was an understatement. Everyone except Spock of course.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me? How could you hide such a thing before anyone?” Sulu exclaimed.  
“Well they are a few people who know this but no one on the ship knew. It’s not anyone’s business. This is private and the brass knows about this so everything was fine.” Bones defended them.  
“Hey it’s okay we were just wondering. We all know it’s your private matter. If you haven’t said anything it would have been okay too.” Nyota said softly.  
“Aye we are just happy tae see ye sae happy.” Scotty said. Chekov nodded along with a big smile on his face.  
“Okay so now it’s enough with this sappy behavior let’s watch this holovideo!”Jim said. Everybody laughed at that and went to sit down on the big sofa Jim had in his Quarters.  
Among their friends, Bones and Jim felt safe to be themselves. It was a relief to not keep this secret any longer. They both knew that bright things were coming for them in the future. And that they will always have each other and their friends with them in all their adventures.

**Author's Note:**

> my second mckirk work! If you see any mistakes do not hesitate and let me know in the comments. My english isn't the best and I am always hoping to improve it.


End file.
